Foot
Foot = Foot (AKA Fut) is a series is in honor of the 2010 FIFA World Cup. In the standard release, 90 (91 if counting the exclusive character) characters were released. For every ten figures, there was a team, each representing a different country. It began to be sold on newsstands from March 18, 2010. Checklist Teams There are 9 teams in the standard release. *Ibericos (Spain) *Woofens (Germany) *Tangus (Argentina) *Britkicks (England) *Guacos (Mexico) *Brazus (Brazil) *Zurros (Italy) *Lebles (France) *Latinus (Chile) Colors and Variants Colors Each team had a different livery. *Ibericos and Woofens - Red *Tangus and Britkicks - White *Gaucos and Brazus - Green *Zurros and Lebles - Blue *Latinus - Cherry Red Variants *Unpainted, also known as "Relieve" *Multi-Color *Metallic *Energy (Brazil only) *Glitter - In Colombia, glitter variants used colors from Megatrip (Special Edition), including the blue color only seen in France. UnpaintedDibre.jpg|Unpainted, "Relieve" Footgotgohere.png|Multi-Color GoldSilverIt.png|Metallic Colors IMG_3783.jpg|Red Glitter 53968557_642843759479464_2370262665340649472_n.jpg|Pink Glitter(Source:CristianAG) Games Barrier #Get a Barrier, 4 Gogo's and a Goal, with a Goalkeeper. # A Ball is Thrown to the Gogo's. #Get a Gogo's Goal without touching the wall. Trivia *This Series has been rereleased 2 Times (Genios, Gogo's Futebol.) *One Foot Gogo, Zaya was found in a Gogo's Crazy Bones Series 1 Pack from The USA, by JRG508. This shows one example of how many Gogo's Series are manufactured at once, so some Series can get mixed up. Gallery Screenshot 2018-09-27 at 9.43.08 AM.png|Israel Foot Album (Source: oriaoria1986) GRD_4510_ljb10035.jpg ARB_DF_036.jpg|Fut Gogo's Collection 10509636_10152464959653830_7148024181450542955_n.jpg|Panini Fut Gogo's at The 2014 World Cup! Fut1.jpg|A Golden Foot Gogo,with some other Foot Gogo's. Foot Tin Rare.png|Foot tin Futgogosar.jpg|Foil package rare panini pack.png Futpack1Gogos.jpg|Foil package with energy colors alt foot bags.jpg Futgogospack.jpg Isreal.jpg|Package (Israel) Gogospudding.jpg|Pudding package Fini-Ultimas not.jpg|Fini candy promotion CarozziFootGogos.jpg|Carozzi spaghetti promotion Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 8.16.52 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-05 at 8.17.04 PM.png |-| Hiper = Released in 2010.' Mega Gogos's Crazy Bones', or known as''' Mega Foot Gogo's Crazy Bones '''were released in England, Israel, and South America. In England, these were called, Mega Gogo's Crazy Bones. They came with the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic, with around 10 different styles. In Colombia, these were called, Hiper Fut Gogo's Crazy Bones and were part of a giveaway at Exito. The "Hiper" figures were also released in Israel under a similar packaging, sans the Exito advertising. Gallery Mega foot 1.png|Mega Foot Gogos. Mega Foot Gogos Pack England.png|UK Magazine Versions. HiperFootGogospack.jpg|Exito Hiper Fut Gogos Pack. Megagogo.png|Rare version found in UK mag|link=Argh (Mega) Mega hand gogo.png|Loo|link=Loo Screenshot 2018-09-27 at 9.34.49 AM.png|Israel Packaging as seen on this album page. (Source: oriaoria1986) |-| |-| Macro = Countries such as Brazil and Peru received Mega, or "Macro," variants of select Foot characters. The figures in this series are taller, with no painted details. Some characters had a different pose. For example, Rugr had a completely different pose from his normal figure. Releases Brazil In Brazil, these figures were released via a promotion with Diario de São Paulo in 2010. In this promotion, one had to collect 7 numbered seals and paste these seals on the card that came with the newspaper. For R$ 2.90, one could exchange this card for 2 Mega Fut Gogo's. For every week of the promotion, two different characters were given away. Peru In Peru, these were given away with Nestle Ideal Milk. Israel Two gold Macro figures were given away in Israel. These figures were Loo and Raus. These figures seem to be one of kind, making them ultra rare. Gallery Footmegagold.jpg|Israel Macro Promo Ideal can.png|Ideal tin can FUT GOGOS - DIARIO DE SAO PAULO|Brazilian Mega Fut Gogo's Commercial FakeorRealFut.jpg|Brazil Macro Foot Gogos. MegaFootGogo.JPG|Alternate Ganaz compared to regular sized Ganaz. |-| |-| Gogo's Futebol = Gogo's Futebol is the re-issue of the original Foot series, to commemorate the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Teams *Ibericos (Spain) *Woofens (Germany) *Tangus (Argentina) *Britkicks (England) *Guacos (Mexico) *Brazus (Brazil) *Zurros (Italy) *Lebles (France) *Latinus (Chile) Colors *Ibericos and Woofens - Red *Tangus and Britkicks - White *Gaucos and Brazus - Green *Zurros and Lebles - Blue *Latinus - Cherry Red Variants *Unpainted *Multi-color *Glow in the Dark *Energy *Glitter Glow in the Dark and Glitter are new variants for this series. Gallery Ec29931d3a9d9d403b4fc685c32ef337.jpg |-| |-| C1000 = During the 2010 FIFA World Cup, the Dutch supermarket, C1000, launched their 2nd Gogo's series. Voetbal Gogo's Crazy Bones is the Dutch release of Foot. Like the standard release, there are 90 characters to collect in this series. Teams *Spain *Germany *Argentina *United Kingdom *South Africa *Brazil *Italy *France *Netherlands Team South Africa is a re-skin of Guacos (Mexico). Team Netherlands is a re-skin of Latinus (Chile.) Out of the 90 characters, 89 were carried over to this series. The 90th character from the standard release, Jarun, was replaced with Jarum. Colors *Spain and Germany - Red *Argentina and United Kingdom - White *South Africa and Brazil - Yellow *France and Italy - Blue *Netherlands - Orange Variants *Unpainted *Painted *Metallic Unlike Megatrip (Special Edition), there was only one color for per figure, making this series quite limited in variety. Only three metallic figures made for this series; a gold Jarum, silver Burigo, and a bronze Pin-Gol. The Jarum and Burigo were given away in a small tin, while the Pin-Gol figure was given away with just a sticker. Because of its limited promotion, the Pin-Gol figure is the rarest of the set. Tins Through out the Years, PPI Worldwide have had plenty of Foot Gogo's Promotions. They have released Micro Tins for this Series, in Supermarkets in The Netherlands and Ecuador. There are 3 of these figures available in Tins. In 2010, C1000 and PPI Worldwide had a Foot Gogo's Promotion. They released 3 Metallic Figures, but only two of them had a Tin. Those 2 Figures were Jarum and Burigo. They were given away. However, the other one, which was Pin-Gol, was given away in very small numbers, and didn't even have a Tin. Gallery G&S.png|Special Edition Gold & Silver Gogo's from C1000. Bronzen.jpg|Bronze C1000 Pin-Gol Figure. |-| Tosty = In 2014, a Costa Rican food company, known as Tosty, released the Foot series through a promotion. A figure was contained in each specially marked bag of chips. Like the standard release, there are 90 characters in this series to collect. Checklist Teams *Ibericos (Spain) *Woofens (Germany) *Tangus (Argentina) *Britkicks (United Kingdom) *Gaucos (Mexico) *Brazus (Brazil) *Zurros (Italy) *Lebles (France) *Tikos (Costa Rica) Latinus (Chile) is replaced by team Tikos (Costa Rica.) Colors *Ibericos and Woofens - Red *Tangus and Britkicks - White *Gaucos and Brazus - Green *Zurros and Lebles - Blue *Tikos - Nougat Gallery TeamCostaRicaWHAAT.png|Team Costa Rica. (Exclusive Team.) Archived tost (35).png Archived tost (33).png Archived tost (28).png Archived tost (26).png Archived tost (25).png Archived tost (6).png Archived tost (6).jpg Archived tost (4).png |-| Mi Comisariato = In 2014, Fut Gogo's were promoted in a chain of Ecuadorian stores known as Mi Comisariato. 90 characters were released in this series. Teams There are 9 teams in the standard release. *Ibericos (Spain) *Woofens (Germany) *Tangus (Argentina) *Britkicks (England) *Guacos (Mexico) *Brazus (Brazil) *Zurros (Italy) *Lebles (France) *Ecuador Colors *Ibericos and Woofens - Red *Tangus and Britkicks - White *Gaucos and Brazus - Green *Zurros and Lebles - Blue *Ecuador - Yellow Variants *Multicolor *Glitter *Metallic Team Latinus is replaced by Ecuador, using the same character designs for 81-90 as seen in the Tosty release. Tin Mi Comisariato has done a very similar Foot Gogo's tin Promotion with PPI Worldwide, that the C1000 stores had done. This tin featured a Gold Version of Bolerage (Tosty). Gallery FootGogo'sBolerageTin.png|2014 Mi Comisariato Foot Gogo's Bolerage (Tosty) Tin. Futyellow.png JarunTostyMiComisFigure.png|Mi Comisariato Exclusive Jarun. MandrolPaintedFigureMiComis.png|Mi Comisaraito Exclusive Mandrol. BoleragTosty1.png|Mi Comisariato Exclusive Bronc. Fut ecudaor 1.png Fut ecudaor 12.png Fut ecudaor 123.png Fut ecudaor 1234.png Fut ecudaor 12345.png Fut ecudaor 123456.png Futecuadorpacks.jpeg|Packs |-| Genios = Genios is a series that contained characters from Foot, Urban Toys, and Megatrip. It was released in Argentina in a promotion with Genios Magazine. Variants *Unpainted *Metallic |-| Israel Subsets = In Israel, several characters from the Foot series were exclusive to certain locations/sponsors of the series. However, none of these characters are exclusive outside of Israel. DISCLAIMER: This list is very imcomplete, as the only accessible source is an album listing from Ebay. McDonald's Collection This subset were composed of characters exclusive to McDonald's locations. Known Characters File:Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_2.02.26_PM.png|Album Advert, Credit: oriaoria1986 File:Screenshot_2019-03-12_at_1.06.43_PM.png|Indicator in album, Credit: oriaoria1986 Nestle Collection This subset were composed of characters exclusive to Nestle. How they were obtained is unknown. Known Characters File:Screenshot_2019-03-12_at_1.10.18_PM.png|Indicator in Album, Credit: oriaoria1986 Yedioth Ahronoth Collection This subset were composed of characters exclusive to Yedioth Ahronoth. How they were obtained is unknown. Known Characters File:Screenshot_2019-03-12_at_8.24.32_PM.png|Indicator in album, Credit: oriaoria1986 B-Games Collection This subset were composed of characters exclusive to B-Games. How they were obtained is unknown. Known Characters File:Screenshot_2019-03-12_at_8.25.28_PM.png|Indicator in album, Credit: oriaoria1986 Category:Series Category:New Series Category:Supermarkets Category:Collector tins Category:Panini Category:Sport Series